


The Impaired Doctor

by themissinggenius



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themissinggenius/pseuds/themissinggenius
Summary: Prompt: @thebestpartofwakingup - Clarice goes to see Hannibal for information on buffalo bill, unaware (at first) that he had just had one of his rougher 'sessions' with dr. Chilton. He can't speak above a murmur, if at all. He's shaking and his eyes are glazed over. Long periods of unresponsiveness in his attempts to sober up from whatever is in his system. Clarice needs to make a choice between leaving and telling Crawford it was a bust, doing whatever she can to comfort him and wait this out, or confront Chilton





	The Impaired Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fargosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/gifts).



Clarice listened as her heels clicked down the asylum walkway, approaching the final cell. She wondered, with his perception, if Dr. Lecter was listening. In her arms, she held the phony deal, supposedly from Senator Martin. Once Agent Starling had gathered enough courage to make the last few steps, she peered into Lecter’s cell. What she saw was more terrifying than anything he had ever told her.  
Hannibal Lecter was facedown and unmoving on his cot. His straight jacket was wrapped around him, partially untied. By moving to the far right of the glass, Starling could see just half of his face. Lecter’s eye was partly opened and he was drooling.  
Is this some kind of joke? Clarice called for the doctor several times before running back down the hallway, without her briefcase.  
“Barney,” she tried as she approached him. “What happened? Why is he like that?”  
“Agent Starling, Dr. Lecter just got back from one of his sessions with Dr. Chilton. Chilton didn’t know you’d be coming.” Barney surveyed the young agent’s face. Starling’s cheeks were flushed and her lips were held in a tight line. “I’m sorry, Clarice. I can’t do anything about it. It’s Dr. Chilton’s hospital, as as he’s reminded me. He has a lot of drugs in his system, intramuscular haloperidol, I think, is one of them. Dr. Lecter was just telling me about it.” Clarice raised an eyebrow. “Oh, uh, he’s been helping me out with school lately. Just some medical stuff.“ Despite the situation, both Matthews and Starling half-smiled at the thought. The moment was fleeting, though, as Clarice continued to question him.  
“How long until he wakes up? Do you think he’ll be okay?” She paused, considering. “And how much, exactly, of the drugs did Dr. Chilton use?”  
“From what Dr. Chilton told me, Dr. Lecter will be passed out for another hour or two.” Some mumbling was heard from down the hall; though it was softer than the random and obtrusive cries of the inmates, it was distinctly Lecter. “…Or he could be awake now? He’s had a high tolerance to many of the psychiatric drugs Chilton’s given him. Give him some time, though, Agent Starling. He’s going to be out of it for awhile.” 

“Thanks, Barney. ‘S it alright if I go see him? I want to make sure he’s okay.” She turned back to the row of cells before the orderly could answer. In little time, she was back down the hall. Dr. Lecter was standing in front of the glass - very similarly to how he did when the first met - smiling stupidly.  
“Well hello, Clarice.” The words were a slur. “You look…” he crumpled to the floor, his head just barely missing the bolted-down table.  
“Dr. Lecter! Dr. Lecter! Jesus, BARNEY!” she called back down the hallway.  
“Nah, Clarice I’m gooood.” The esteemed and feared Dr. Hannibal Lecter was an unintelligible heap on the floor, pitifully trying and failing to lift himself up.  
“Barney!” Clarice continued calling him. Again, the doctor challenged her.  
“Don’t drag Barney in to thiiiiiisss. He’s got stuff to do.” Dr. Lecter stopped, before smiling even wider. He had a look of realization on his face. “You wanna know something about Buffalo Bill?” he asked. “He wants a vest with tits on it, Clarice! He’s gonna be so pretty!” The Doctor burst out laughing.  
Starling did not process this new information; she was instead focused on the Doctor’s eyes, which were glazed over, as he laid on the floor.  
This is just fucking sad. “Dr. Lecter?” she asked. “Are you feeling alright?” Christ, I sound like a nurse at a children’s hospital. Of course he’s not alright. “Doctor, I’m going to sit here with you, if that’s okay.”  
A few incoherences came as a reply. Starling sat down on the floor, closer to the glass separating them than normal. This is an exception, though. What’s he going to do to me while he’s like this? Clarice did nothing to hide her expressions from the doctor as she used to. Her pity for the cannibal, so clearly etched across her features, quickly turned to rage. First, towards herself for feeling bad for a serial killer, and second, most furiously, towards Chilton. Why the fuck would he do this?  
“I’m gonna kill Chilton, Doctor,” she mumbled.  
“That’s interesting, Clarrrrriiiiice. I won’t tell, promise!” She regretted saying it immediately. With my luck, I’ll be suspended from the FBI for alleged death threats. Their source: an incarcerated cannibal. By this time, Lecter had managed to pick himself up off the floor. He was grabbing his cheek, saying that his mouth hurt. Finally, he grabbed a marker and scribbled on a piece of butcher paper, before placing it in the food tray. Starling pulled it through.  
Two words were printed on the paper: “CHILTON SUCKS.” Despite its crude diction, Dr. Lecter had written it in a fine copperplate style. Clarice nearly choked trying to hold in her laughter. She folded the paper and placed it neatly near her case, next to the file. A quick glance at her watch indicated she had already been at the hospital for forty minutes. Sinking back down, Agent Starling observed Dr. Lecter. Time continued to fly. Lecter set about doing menial tasks and making small talk with the woman. Occasionally, his eye would twitch or he would stare off into nowhere. It unnerved Starling.  
Finally, after another twenty solid minutes of watching him babble around, Clarice said her goodbyes to Dr. Lecter. She couldn’t present Crawford’s offer to him like this. She’d have to come back another day. And I swear, if Chilton pulls anything like that again… Starling figured she’d confront him the next time she saw him. For now, she was completely drained.

Once Agent Starling was miles from the prison, Barney walked to Lecter’s cell. Hannibal was sitting at his table, reading.  
“Doctor Lecter?”  
“Yes, Barney?”  
“About how long do the effects of haloperidol take to wear off?”  
“It depends. For most, about an hour, but others can come to very quickly.”  
“What about for you, Doctor?”  
“I’d say about twenty minutes.” The orderly’s eyes widened, and Lecter flashed a smile. “It was great to see Agent Starling laugh. And her rage towards Dr. Chilton… my.”  
Barney, attempting to remain courteous, stuttered out, “And your fall? The drool? Was all that an act?”  
Hannibal looked down at his magazine and began to read. Barney’s question remained unanswered.


End file.
